warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Clamavus
propaganda broadcast.]] A Clamavus is a fourth generation Genestealer hybrid who serves as the primary propagandist of a Genestealer Cult, spreading its religious message to the populace through planetary communication networks in an attempt to gain political support. The Clamavus is also responsible for carrying out the cult's strategy of information warfare against the planetary authorities, interfering with existing communication networks to create confusion and panic once the cult's uprising begins. Clamavuses possess psychic powers that allow them to tap into the Tyranid Hive Mind and weaponise their audio broadcasts to the point that they can become another lethal weapon in the arsenal of the cult. Role To their fellow cult gene-sect members, the Clamavus is the spreader of truth. They are seen as a hero who broadcasts the emancipatory creed of the cult far and wide, letting the common folk know that the hour is coming when they shall be freed from their bondage. To their foes, they are an information assassin supreme, seeding audio-viruses into the planetary Vox network and dismantling communications. It is their role to create an aura of fear and confusion that their kin can exploit. In their hands, raw data becomes a weapon -- both figuratively and literally. Each of these guerrilla comm-hackers is a fourth generation hybrid. Utilising a custom-built Vox interceptor array, the Clamavus slices into enemy broadcast signals and echo-casters. This is an effective source of information for the cult's war leaders, revealing enemy troop placements and tactical dispositions. The Clamavus can also seed their own corrupting signal into the transmission, relaying dire promises of death and destruction to the enemy, or spewing blasphemous propaganda across Imperial channels. This destabilising influence is crippling enough to the infrastructure of a contested world, but it is a Clamavus' unique connection to the powerful psychic resonance of the Patriarch that makes them truly feared. Clamavuses are blessed with a link to the gestalt psychic aura -- the Broodmind -- of the cult. Unlike a Magus, a Clamavus cannot wield this power like a precise instrument. Instead, they transmit the nullifying, distorting resonance of the Shadow in the Warp via language and Vox signal. Each static hiss of the Clamavus' scrambler array is attuned to the unified consciousness of billions of indoctrinated organisms, a choir of abnormal minds howling in supplication to the Hive Mind. When overheard at close proximity, this audial virus causes a devastating psychic overload. Any soul unlucky enough to stumble into earshot of such an intense audio signal can suffer an immediate cranial rupture, their brain boiling in their skull as they are unable to contain the magnitude of this alien symphony. T'au Battlesuit pilots have died in their harness, drowning in blood as their veins burst and their bodies haemorrhage. Even Space Marines have fallen victim to this audial onslaught. The Genestealer Cultists who witness these violent deaths believe them to be proof that the afflicted were not pure of soul, and thus unable to heed the wisdom of their xenos saviours. They take joy in the fact that the alien signal that brings them a kind of religious ecstasy is potent enough to kill. The booming oratory of a Clamavus is as close as most cultists ever get to hearing the holy word of their gene-father, the Genestealer Patriarch. When the voice of a Clamavus echoes out across the spires and hab-blocks of an infested hive city, all who carry the genetic legacy of the Tyranids in their blood know that the time has come to sunder their chains. Billions of faithful souls take up the tools of industry, turning them upon their overlords with righteous anger. This is the song that starts the revolution, the first defiant drumbeat that soon swells into a crescendo of war. The cult's propagandists preach at great volume upon the battlefield, but in the years they spend in preparation for the grand uprising, they use far more devious methods to spread their creed. Carefully crafted data-slate texts and hymnals riddled with double meanings are distributed throughout the host populace, the better to prepare their minds for the dubious truths preached by the cult's leaders. Even the Astra Militarum's guide to front-line warfare -- the Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer -- has been rewritten to serve the cult's agenda. Crates full of the altered text have been swapped with the proper Departmento Munitorum shipments, paving the way for later indoctrination. Wargear *'Autopistol' *'Scrambler Array' - The Scambler Array allows a Clamavus to interfere with the enemy's Vox and data communications. *'Proclamator Hailer' - A Proclamator Hailer is essentially a long-range loudspeaker that allows a Clamavus to reach large audiences with the cult's propaganda. Sources *''Codex: Genestealer Cults'' (8th Edition), pp. 46, 90, 115 Category:C Category:Genestealer Category:Genestealer Cult Units Category:Tyranid Units Category:Tyranid